


Ezra - Family is Awesome

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Ghost Diaries [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aunt Ahsoka, But also hates the Empire, Ezra loves his family, Family Banter, Family Fluff, Humor, POV First Person, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Ezra's POV about his life and his awesome family, including Aunt Ahsoka.





	Ezra - Family is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack at FPOV. Lemme know what you think. Enjoy!

(Ezra's POV)

You know what's awesome? Having a family. You know what's not awesome? This damn war. The damn Empire.

I think about it from time to time, you know? Like, where I am now. Nothing was conventional. My life hasn't been normal, but I guess the definition of normal is relative these days, huh? I mean, after I lost my parents...Force, I can't even think about these things and not feel...broken.

I loved my parents. I still do. That life...it was the closest thing to normal I had. I was happy.

But then, everything changed. I lost them. I...I didn't get to say goodbye. The damn Empire! You know, there isn't a day that goes by where I wish I could just kill the emperor and end them all. I hate them. They took my parents away from me, and with each day that I grow stronger, I know one day, I'll make it happen. I'll make them pay.

Sigh.

But then, when I get caught up in these moments, it's no surprise that Kanan comes and finds me. He's amazing with the Force. He says he doesn't consider himself a Jedi Knight, and I really don't know what that means, but if he's not one, then...can you imagine how amazing THEY would be? Then again, I guess they're all pretty amazing. The ones I've heard about, the ones I knew, the ones I've met. They...they all seem so wise and powerful. I hope I can live up to that someday.

Kanan. He keeps me on my toes. He's keeping me on the right track. I know it. We butt heads, sure, but, I mean, come on, sometimes...we just don't agree on things. Like my hatred for the Empire. I easily get triggered by them. A fire starts to burn inside and I can feel the rage wanting to burst through, and it has sometimes...along with the Force. I've been trying to mediate, like he says to, but damn that's hard. I just can't seem to focus. I'm getting better, I guess, but I still can't do what he does. I feel like the only time he gets super mad at anything, is when Zeb, Sabine, or I do something stupid. Oh, and stupid, is a relative term too. Clearly, he sees some of it that way, and we don't. Go figure.

Anyway, yea, I don't know how he can just easily push that all away. He just goes some place, sits there, and, I dunno, like voodoo magic, come out like all is well in the world. Kriffing amazing, if you ask me.

*Deep breath*

It's not so bad here, on Atollon. I mean, I'd rather be back home, on Lothal, but these days, I'll take peace where I can find it. The air here smells different. I can't really describe it. Maybe it's just the dryness, or the creatures living here or the plants or something, but it's different. Different from home.

But, like I was sayin' it's not all that bad. It's become a second home, and with as much as we've been here, it's starting to feel that way, for real. It's kinda like seasons, you know? You can be in the same place, all year round, but when the temperature changes, they remind of you of different times, different points in life, the nostalgia is different. But all the same, it's home.

I know, I'm rambling. I do that. Dunno why, I just do. Probably had to do with me growing up an orphan on the streets and not really having much company. Force knows. If it bothers you, well, who needs you. Haha, just kidding. Stick around. Please? I'll try to stop rambling. Try to....

"Hey, young one."

"Aunt Ahsoka!"

"Do you really need to call me that every time?"

"Is...is it bad?"

"No. It just makes me feel old."

"I didn't call you granny. Ow!"

"And you better not start, or I'll have you out training far from base with those spiders out there."

"I hate them."

"I can't say that I think that they're fond of you either, Ezra."

"You know, I keep trying to connect to them. Really. It just never works. They just look at me and hiss."

"Some creatures just want to be left alone."

"Yea, I guess."

"So, you ready for our trip?"

"Am I ever!"

"Okay, then let's go tell everyone that we're heading out."

"Kay."

Aunt Ahsoka. She's awesome. The minute I met her, I felt a connection. She's wise, like a true Jedi, but she's another one that says that she isn't one. She also kicks major a..."

"Atollon to Ezra!"

"Huh, what'd I miss?"

"Hera's calling for you. She's been waving over there for the past few minutes, trying to get your attention."

"Oh. Oops."

"Go, before you get in trouble."

"Ah, yea. I should."

(After a short jog up...)

"Hey mom!"

"It's about time. I was starting to think that you were purposefully ignoring me."

"Me? I'd never do that."

"Mhmm."

"Really!."

"Okay. I'll have to take your word for it. Now, Ahsoka mentioned that you were leaving for a few days to go train."

"Yup. It'll be totally cool."

"Did you pack up everything you needed?"

"I got my saber. What else do I need?"

"Ezra."

"Hahah, just kidding. I packed up my bag, and a crate of supplies with Auntie earlier."

"You brought extra clothes, right? The last time, Ahsoka told me how you sat by the fire in drenched clothes, after chasing some rabbit-like creature through the woods."

"It tricked me. I thought it needed help, but just got me to follow them into that lake."

"How do you not see a kriffing lake, Ez?"

"Sabine, language."

"Sorry, mom."

"For your information, the lake was covered in tree and forest debris. It looked like the rest of the land."

"It was a lake, Ezra. Those things are generally pretty big."

"Yea, well, this one wasn't, and it didn't look like it, so drop it."

"Hah, whatever you say, little bro."

"So, is that a yes on the extra clothes?"

"Yes mom."

"Jacket?"

"Yep."

"Blanket?"

"Yep."

"Underwear?"

"Yep. Wh...mom!"

"Had to make sure you were still listening, Ezra."

"Ahahaha, make sure you bring plenty, kid. You never know if you might crap your pants if you get too scared out there. Hahahaha."

"Shut up, Zeb."

"Maybe he's got a point."

"Kanan, really?"

"Well? Could be a valid point."

"Ahahahahhahah!"

"Shut up, guys! I don't get scared!"

Gah, they drive me crazy! I don't get why Sabine and Zeb always gang up on me. Maybe they're just jealous.

"Ready, Ezra?"

"Hell yea. I can't wait to get away from these jerks."

"Ezra. Language."

"Sorry."

"Alright, let's get going then. We'll see you guys soon."

"Thanks Ahsoka."

"Anytime, Hera."

"Kay. I'm off. Bye, mom! Bye Kanan!"

"Wait, why does she get to be called mom?"

"Um...do you want to be called mom too?"

"No. Dad. Dad would be fine."

"Eh...maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I don't think you've earned that title just yet."

"Oh, is that so."

"Don't worry Dad. I still love you."

"Thanks Sabine. See? She does it."

"I..."

"Okay, can we put a hold on this cute family banter? We have places to be."

"Right. Go. Take him. We don't need him anyway."

"What?"

"Hahaha, ohhhh, dad, can we play that drinking game tonight?"

"Right! With Ezra out of the way, there won't be any children to mess the game up."

"Sounds like a plan, kids. Ow. What?"

"Don't encourage them, love."

"What?? No fair! You guys totally suck! I never mess up the game. I only got to play once, and I've been wanting to redeem myself since!"

"Ezra, come on. I'll drag you onto that ship if I have to."

"Auntie, you hear that right? You hear what they're saying."

"I do, and you can choose to ignore it. They do that on purpose because they know they can get to you."

"Ugh. I guess."

"We'll make sure to work on your tolerance."

"Bye Auntie!"

"Hahahahah, yea, bye Aunt Jedi! Good luck with the lothrat. Ahahahah."

"Ezra, take these bags up, will you?"

"Um. Okay. Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Uh, oh."

"Uh oh, what?"

"Ahsoka's coming this way."

"What? Oh kriff, run."

"Hold it you two! No, those sheepish grins aren't buying you out of trouble."

I had to peek. Aunt Ahsoka's patience has been rather thin these days, and those two were asking for it. Honestly, it's fun to see those two get yelled at from time to time.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Yessss! Head slaps. Hahahah, serves them right.

"You both are in for a world of hurt the next time we practice."

"Sorry Ahsoka, I got carried away."

"My young Mandalorian, I expect a lot more from you. And you, Garazeb, are much older than these two. Don't egg them on."

"Come on, I was just having fun. It's not a crime to tease the kid. You need to lighten up a bit."

"Zeb."

"What's up, Hera? Arghh. Oww. What the? That's my ear!"

"And maybe it's the only way you'll ever listen. Act your age so we don't have to treat you like one of the kids."

"Pbbbtttt. Hahahhaha!"

"Shut it, Sabine."

"You two, carbon scoring maintenance on the Ghost. Now. I'm sorry, Ahsoka. The kids have been rather unruly since we've been docked here for a few weeks."

"Yea, it's like cabin fever for them, minus the cabin."

"Well, at least you two are here to rally them."

"I never thought joining the rebellion meant that I had to be a father."

"Uh...hey, Auntie! Shouldn't we get going?"

"Speaking of, thanks for babysitting that one for us."

"Haha, my pleasure Kanan."

* * *

Finally, freedom. Hah, another relative term. 

"Hey, it'll be a while before we get to our destination. Why don't you get some rest."

"Not a bad idea. Mind if I shut my eyes here?"

"Go for it."

Aunt Ahoska rocks. Did I mention that? She lets me get away with things that Hera and Kanan won't. 

Wow. I never get tired of this. Speeding through hyperspace, seeing the streaks of stars whiz by. It's always like magic.

*Yawn*

I wish the galaxy was at peace. I wonder what that life would be like. It'd be cool to be able to just take trips like this, without having to worry about running into the Imps, or having to be on your guard all the time. 

Sigh.

But, you know what. If it wasn't for the Empire, I wouldn't have gotten my new family. I'm not giving them any credit though. Nothing about what they do or did is justified, but I'm really lucky to have these guys. Aunt Ahsoka, Hera, Kanan, oh, by the way, I do just give him crap because he totally deserves it sometimes, but, I really do see him as my dad. I just won't give him that satisfaction yet. It's kinda funny to see how jealous he gets of Hera. 

But yea, I love these guys. Even Zeb and Sabine. We're a family. Complete with all the crazy.

Yea. Family is awesome.


End file.
